Lynne Birkhead
}} Governor Lynne Birkhead is a supporting character on ''How to Get Away with Murder '' and the current Governor of Pennsylvania. Birkhead is doing everything she can to prevent Annalise Keating's class-action plaintiffs from being released from prison, despite the possibility that they could have been innocent or unlawfully imprisoned due to ineffective counsel. Biography Season 4 When Annalise Keating files a class action lawsuit against Pennsylvania and Birkhead personally, she sends Attorney General Anderson Chase to court and have the case dismissed by decertifying the case. When the that failed they conspired to have the case remanded from trial court to the Pennsylvania Supreme Court so it will be easier to dismiss. It works but Annalise appealed the verdict and managed to get the case heard before the Supreme Court of the United States with help from Olivia Pope. The Supreme Court justices rule in favor of the plaintiffs and orders Birkhead to provide better funding to the Public Defender's Office and retry all the plaintiffs' cases. Season 5 Following Annalise Keating's victory in the Supreme Court of the United States, her plaintiffs have the chance to get their cases retried. Lynne used her power as governor to try everything that she could to prevent and delay her plaintiffs from getting a retrial. During the time when Annalise was trying to get a job in order to pay for her plaintiffs' cases, Birkhead called each of the law firms who offered Annalise a job and threatened them in order to drop their offer. Despite her work, Annalise still got hired at Caplan & Gold. She then used her power to get a new executive order introduced to prevent Annalise from using her non-lawyer students at her Legal Clinic from assisting in the cases involved in the class-action. This order, however, also failed as the students had to take an ethics test in order to continue participating in her cases which all 25 students passed. Season 6 Trivia *She is most likely the successor to , the previous Governor of Pennsylvania and a character on , since it has been established that the two shows exist in the same universe. *She was likely elected on the same day of the Vargas assassination or sometime after since it was stated that she was elected. *Laura Innes, the actress who portrays Lynne, is also a director for How to Get Away with Murder. This marks the first time in which a crew member has been cast in a role on the show. *In "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?", before Laura Innes was cast, Governer Birkhead was initially believed to be male given as a male pronoun was used when talking about her. Appearances Gallery Episode Stills Season 5 506Promo (1).png 506Promo (2).png 506Promo (3).png 506Promo (4).png 506Promo (8).png 506Promo (9).png 506Promo (11).png 506Promo (12).png 506Promo (13).png 506Promo (15).png 506Promo (16).png 506Promo (17).png 506Promo (18).png 515Promo (12).png 515Promo (13).png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Murderers